


See I'm Smiling

by rainy_fangirl



Series: Carry on Countdown 2018 [26]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, Photographs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 16:46:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17046902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainy_fangirl/pseuds/rainy_fangirl
Summary: "It’s a nice thing to do.“ Simon rested his chin affectionately on Baz’s shoulder. "C'mon.”His boyfriend blushed hard for a moment before turning away. “Take the damn picture, Bunce.”





	See I'm Smiling

Baz snarled through his teeth. "I hate you more than ever, Snow." 

 

"Shut up, this will over soon." Simon's reindeer headband jingled expectantly. "If you'd ever bothered to take photos of us we wouldn't be here."

 

"Hold still." Penny ordered, and the boys readjusted themselves accordingly. "Good. If you can hold up, we might be able to get these out by Christmas." The camera clicked several times, and Baz rolled his eyes.

 

"We don't even have anyone to send cards to."

 

"Shh." Both Simon and Penny shushed him.

 

"You have plenty of people." She protested halfheartedly. "Ebb, Fiona, Agatha, Micah, me...."

"Your point being?"

 

"It's a nice thing to do." Simon rested his chin affectionately on Baz's shoulder. "C'mon."

 

His boyfriend blushed hard for a moment before turning away. "Take the damn picture, Bunce."


End file.
